Cat, Kitty and Ezio
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: People should have learned with ALL THESE fanfictions NOT TO KICK THE XBOX! oh, well... best portal to Venice...
1. Chapter 1

uh...um...hi. *ugh* that was lame. anyway, I've been playing AC 1 for too long, and fanticising about the day I have enough money to buy number 2. *sighs* oh well. I read some AC2 fics, so all I know is NOT from teh game, but from other fics. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft. And really, if they didn't want this sort of thing happening, they shouldn't have made Ezio so hot. 'nuff said.

* * *

"DIE, SCUM, DIE ALREADY, DAMMIT!!!" Miley's voice was heard through the door even before her older sister could pull out her key.

"STOP SWEARING, BITCH!" Derek, the middle brother yelled back.

Catherine took a deep breath and unlocked the living room door. She let herself in and locked the door behind her.

"I'm back." She called over the noise of clashing swords and the cries of guards.

"Hi, Cat." Two of her siblings answered at the same time, monotonous, eyes glued to the TV.

"You guys did your homework?" Catherine asked as she put her bag on the kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of water.

"Yes, Cat." They answered again as one.

"Where's Annabelle?" Catherine referred to their youngest sister, who was four.

"Playing, Cat."

"You want anything to eat?"

"Pasta, Cat."

Catherine put four servings of pasta to boil, and pulled out plates.

"What sauce do you guys want?"

"Cheese, Cat."

She sighed and started grating some cheese. She put it aside, turned the heat low and went to the living room.

Catherine was the oldest of the four. Their parents had died a few months earlier, but since Catherine was of age, she was allowed to take care of her siblings. Annabelle, the four-year-old, was the youngest, then Miley, who was eleven, and Derek, seventeen, helped Catherine a lot with the girls. Catherine was nineteen, and was looking for a new job.

The one she had currently was good, but Annabelle and Miley were insisting on keeping the kitty they found next to school. Catherine had agreed to nurse it back to health, as long as they got rid of it later, but they had gotten attached to it. And with the taxes rising and a new mouth to feed, Catherine needed a better paying job NOW.

"What's with the killer heels?" Derek asked his sister as she sat on the couch

"What about them?" Catherine answered.

"Do you have proper documentation for legal port of weapons?" Derek received a smack to the neck.

"No, really, why are you all dressed up?"

"Told you, I was at a job interview." Catherine watched Miley kill someone on the screen.

"Didja get the job?" Derek asked.

Catherine stared at the screen.

"Cat?"

She handed Derek a sheet of paper. He looked at it for a moment, then his jaw went slack.

"HOLY FUCKIN' MARY AND JOSEPH! YOU'RE WORKING FOR _UBISOFT_!!!" Derek leapt up and hugged Cat

"Yes they did, how do you think Jesus was born?" Cat replied, hugging her brother back.

"We can get a whole _fleet_ of cats now."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm opening an account for Annabelle's and Miley's college."

"I know, but this is so good, Cat, congrats!"

"Thanks. And I can work from home, so I'll be able to look after the girls." Catherine went to the kitchen and turned the heat off. She divided the pasta in the four plates and put the cheese on them.

"Anny, come down!" Catherine called up the stairs. A small blonde little girl appeared on top of the stairs. She was clutching a stuffed pink rabbit to her chest.

"Come on, sweetie, I made pasta." Catherine cooed. Annabelle came toddling down the stairs and sat on her small plastic children's table set. Catherine set her Barbie plate in front of her and gave her a plastic fork. Annabelle still made a mess when she was eating, but she was getting the hang of it.

"SHIT!" Miley swore and punched the cushion next to her.

"Language, little missy." Cat scolded her.

"I'm talking to Leonardo, then alluvasudden it freezes! URRRGHHHH!"

"You sound like a dying brontosaur, stop throwing a fit over a game." Cat gave Derek his plate.

"Says the one who designs them." Derek muttered.

Catherine put her and Miley's plate on the couch, and picked the small kitty up so he wouldn't sniff the plates. They had named him Leonardo, after one of Catherine's favorite game characters, and the artist, of course. And the cat was sandy colored, just like a lion.

"You know the saying, 'If it doesn't work, kick it'…" Cat walked over to the TV, still holding the kitty, and nudged the XBOX with her stiletto. The cut scene continued. "There." But after a few seconds it froze again. Catherine nudged the console again. Nothing. She nudged a little harder. There was a bright light, then the living room was quiet, with no traces of Catherine or the kitty.

"OMG, I didn't save the game and now the TV's out and the console has gone MAAAD!!!" Miley screamed, running in circles.

"Have you _noticed_ our sister is missing?" Derek asked.

"OMG she's been sucked into the game!!!"

"Don't be _stupid_, Miley…"

* * *

Catherine woke up to the feeling of a rough tongue on her face. She ignored it, and didn't open her eyes. The tongue trailed to her nose. She groaned and turned her head. Her back was hurting from the fall, probably her high heels had tangled in the wires, making her fall. It wouldn't be the first time. The tongue came back again, licking her eyelids.

"Dammit, Leonardo, stop licking my face, stop it. I'll feed you later." She muttered.

Her musings were interrupted by a burst of laughter. She opened her eyes and saw a man in a white cloak with hood, and none other than the namesake of the cat, Leonardo da Vinci. At least what Leonardo was supposed to look like in the game her sister had been playing. The man in white was bent over, laughing, and Leonardo was red and looking embarrassed.

"Hahaha…she said…hahaha…stop…lick…hahaha…Leonardo…hahaha…feed..."

There was a loud thump and the man continued laughing on the floor.

"Ezio, stand up." Leonardo muttered.

"Ezio?" Catherine mumbled, catching the attention of the two men again. _'This can't possibly be the game…can it?'_ Catherine thought.

"_Si_, that's me." Ezio stood up again. Catherine sat up and hugged Leonardo (the cat) so he wouldn't run away.

"Would you care to tell us why you fell from the ceiling?" He pointed to the roof, where a large hole was. Catherine wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying to smother that dammed chocobo flying around her head (_too much videogames, anyone?_). Instead of answering, Catherine fainted.

"Umm, Leonardo?" Ezio asked. "What do we do with her?"

Leonardo sighed and told Ezio to put her on the bed in the spare room. When Ezio reached out to pick her up, the small sandy cat hissed and put his claws out at him. It was pathetic, really, but Ezio pulled his hand away, afraid of catching any diseases the cat might have. Leonardo left the room, then came back after a few moments with a wet cloth. He shook it over the girl's face, so the cold droplets would fall on her.

"Ugh. Wha…?" Catherine sat up again. She noticed Leonardo (the cat) arching his back and hissing at the man in white. She stroked him calm.

"Are you quite all right, _signora_?" Leonardo (the human) asked her.

"_Signorina_…" Catherine answered absentmindedly and stood up, looking around. She seemed to be in a workshop. Paintings and sketches were everywhere, and that over there in the corner might have been the edge of a sofa… maybe.

"I'm fine…just…where am I?" Catherine mumbled.

"You don't know where you are?" Ezio queried.

Catherine looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did know, right?"

"Why, you little…" Ezio took two steps forward, but stopped at the hissing sound. It was comical. The 5 foot 8 tall assassin hesitating before a 10 inch tall kitty.

"Yeah, Leo, show 'im what you got!" Catherine cooed as she picked up the kitty and held it high above her head, then bringing it down to kiss its nose.

"Um, excuse me?" Leonardo asked, staring at the kitty.

"Oh." Catherine turned the kitty around and held it to Leonardo's face. "This is Leonardo." The kitty meowed and licked Leonardo's nose. "Aww, look, he likes you!"

Leonardo hesitantly took the kitty from Catherine's hands and stroked its head. The kitty started purring.

"That's fascinating," Ezio interrupted, "But would you care to tell us why you fell through the roof?"

Catherine looked up. There was a gaping hole in the roof. It would have been funnier if it were shaped like a human, and next to it like a cat, just like in cartoons.

"I'll fix that…" she grinned at her musings.

"No worries, Ezio said he would fix some leaks for me, so he'll be happy to do that." Leonardo was walking away with the kitty still in his arms.

"I will?" Ezio followed him.

Catherine stood there, rooted to the floor. When Ezio moved, Catherine was able to see what was propped up against the wall behind him. She stepped slowly forward and reached out to pull the white sheet that was covering the canvas. She stepped back again and couldn't close her mouth anymore. All the paintings she had seen online from Leonardo da Vinci were oil on canvas, maybe a sketch of a flying machine, but this… this was making her gasp for breath.

Instead of oil paints, the canvas was covered with carbon marks. At first you couldn't really see what it was, but after you stood far away enough, and looked really hard, you could see a man in a white hooded cloak, crouched at the edge of a roof. Apparently the roof belonged to a church, if the cross behind it was anything to go by. The picture had a different perspective, it looked like you were looking at the man on the roof from the ground, giving him an air of superiority, making the looker feel small and insignificant. A few birds were flying upwards, giving movement to the art.

"Ahem." Catherine was pulled from her musings. Leonardo looked at her nervously, obviously expecting something to be said about his work, while Ezio looked annoyed.

"Why are you looking at those scrawls?" He continued. "Half of the time I can't make out what he does…"

Catherine looked at Ezio in disbelief. Then to Leonardo. He was hanging his head and petting the kitty. She saw a tear fall to the kitten's fur.

"How dare you…" She whispered, narrowing her eyes at Ezio.

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"How _dare_ you talk about his work like that?" Catherine whispered still. "He gives you shelter, helps you when you are hurt, is a great friend, and _still_ you can't at least _pretend_ to admire his work?" Catherine stepped towards Ezio and poked her finger in his chest. "I realize you're too short-minded to understand what that picture is, but if you took a moment to shut that big, filthy mouth of yours, and actually _looked_ at it," Catherine's voice started to rise "you would see how much you are looked up to by him, and _still_ you treat him like SCUM! IT'S YOU WHO DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT IF YOU WON'T RESPECT HIM THE WAY HE SHOULD BE!!!" Catherine huffed. "And I don't know why you let him." She said to Leonardo, taking the cat away from him.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Ezio was getting angry for being yelled at by a stranger.

"_Look_ at it, Ezio." He pulled him to stand next to her. "Can't you see the church, the birds, can't you see _yourself_ in there?"

Ezio looked. And then his eyes filled with surprise as he finally understood.

"Leonardo, I…" He started.

"It's nothing, Ezio, I was going to paint over it anyway, I don't know what urged me to draw this…" Leonardo waved his hand and tried to smile. "Come, let's have tea." He led the way to the kitchen. Catherine covered the canvas again, like the way she found it and followed Leonardo. She made sure to hit her shoulder on Ezio's chest (since she was so small) as hard as she could while passing him. The assassin didn't even move, and probably didn't feel a thing, but he flinched anyway. The message was given.

"So my dear, what is your name?" Leonardo had his back to the kitchen door, and was suspiciously sniffing in his sleeve (_eww, gross_). Catherine went to him and hugged him (avoiding the sleeve, of course).

"That was beautiful, Leo, it really was." She whispered.

Leonardo was stiff for a moment, then hugged her back.

"You are really strange." He laughed between sobs.

"I take that as a compliment." She pulled away. "My name is Catherine."

"It is a grand pleasure to meet you, Catherine."

"Cat."

"_Si_, correct, that is a cat." Leonardo pointed to the kitten in her arms.

"No," she laughed. "My friends call me Cat."

"Oh. Well then, Cat, tell me, how you made that new window in my living room."

"I really don't know." Catherine sat on a chair when Leonardo pointed to it. "I was in my house, with my brother and sisters, then I tripped, and…woke up here…hmm…"

Leonardo put a mug with hot tea in front of her. They sat in silence, drinking their tea, when Leonardo asked:

"Who is your husband? Maybe we can…" He was interrupted by her choking on her tea.

"_HUSBAND_?" She yelled as soon as she could breathe. "I'm only 19!"

"Well, most girls are married with 15…" Leonardo looked at her concerned.

"Um, not where I come from." Catherine wiped her mouth with the back of her hand (_come on, hasn't anyone ever heard of napkins?_).

"This is strange…"

'_please don't ask where I come from, please don't ask where I come from, please don't ask where I come from, please don't ask where I come from.' _Catherine prayed.

"Well, then." Leonardo stood up. "You can stay here until you find a way to go back. I have a spare room, and it has a lock, so you don't need worry about Ezio or me…"

'_THANK YOU, GOD!'_ Catherine smiled "Thank you Leo."

"No problem at all. But I hope you don't mind skipping breakfast." Leonardo led the way to the spare room.

"Why?"

"I can't cook. And Ezio refuses to. So we have to wait 'till my assistant comes and makes lunch." Leonardo sighed.

"No wonder you're so skinny." Catherine poked Leonardo's ribs, making him laugh a little. "Don't worry, I had to learn how to cook to take care of my siblings, so breakfast is easy."

"You don't need to…"

"I insist. If I'm staying here, that's the least I can do!"

"Thank you, Cat. I suppose you need new clothes?" Leonardo opened the small dresser next to the door. In it, were many dresses.

"Why do you have so many dresses?" Catherine asked.

"They're for Ezio's…um…friends. Oh, don't worry, these haven't been used." Leonardo added after seeing the disgusted look on Catherine's face. She sighed in relief.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He tends to disappear sometimes. His job is very…unpredictable." Leonardo explained.

"Unpredictable as in, murderer?"

"The _term_… is _assassin_." Ezio came in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Catherine muttered. She sat on the bed.

"How did you know my profession?" Ezio asked suspiciously.

"You're wearing the creed's sign on your belt, and you're a walking arsenal." She kicked her stilettos off.

"What kind of killing item is that?" Ezio pointed at her shoes.

"Why does everybody say that about my shoes?"

Ezio turned to Leonardo.

"Leonardo, I apologize for…"

"Anyway, Leo, when do you wake up?" Catherine interrupted.

"I was talking to…"

"You'll hear a loud noise. It's very easy to wake up here, believe me." Leonardo also ignored Ezio. He bid her goodnight and locked himself in his room.

"_You_." Ezio pointed at Catherine.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly.

Ezio stuttered, took a deep breath, stuttered some more, then turned around and entered his room, slamming the door behind him. Catherine sighed and closed her door softly. As she turned around to her bed, she saw Leonardo (the cat) curled on her pillow. She started to unbutton her shirt when she heard a soft tapping noise. After a few moments, she recognized a pattern, it was morse code.

'_is he gone?' _Leonardo (the human) asked through the wall.

'_yes'_ Catherine answered tapping her nails on the wall.

'_you know morse code!'_

'_I used to talk to my neighbors like this'_

'_what was it like where you came from?'_

'_very different from here'_

'_do you miss it?'_

'_nothing material, but I had to leave my siblings behind'_

'_what are they like?'_

'_I have a brother that is 17, and two sisters. One is 11 and the other 4'_

'_and your parents?'_

'_died in a car accident'_

'_car?'_

'_carriage'_

'_I am sorry for your loss'_

Catherine didn't reply. She didn't like to talk about her parents' death. And she was worried about her sisters. She knew Derek could take care of them, but never had they heard of someone being sucked into a game.

'_did I upset you?'_

'_no, I was stroking Leo'_

'_what a coincidence that our names are the same.'_

Catherine snorted. Leonardo (the cat) was named after Leonardo (the human) both because Catherine liked art, and because she loved the game.

'_yes. He is my little lion!'_

'_we can talk in the morning, Ezio gets irritated with the noise'_

'_screw Ezio, this is your house.'_

At that moment, Ezio came in.

"Would you mind stopping the noise?" he asked.

"What noise, this one?" Catherine tapped on the wall:

'_speak of the devil and he shall appear'_

Laughter was heard from the other room. Catherine chuckled and looked at Ezio. He was focusing on a spot right below Catherine's chin, and was slowly getting red in the face. Catherine looked down. Her shirt was unbuttoned.

"Would you mind leaving?" she asked.

Ezio didn't move. Catherine snapped her fingers in his face. He turned and left without another word.

'_how did you get rid of him so soon?' _Leonardo asked.

'_I was changing.'_

'_you should have locked the door, I warned you.'_

'_strange answer from a man'_

'_I'm gay.'_

Catherine burst out laughing.

'_I knew it!' _she tapped on the wall.

'_is it a problem?'_

'_no, my brother is too, it's just that I imagined the two of you together. I thought it would be cute.'_

'_most people do not like this.'_

'_I'm not most people'_

'_thank you.'_

'_no problem, Leo. Good night.'_

'_good night.'_

Catherine finished taking her clothes off and put a thin white nightgown on. She slipped under her covers and hugged Leonardo to her. The cat's purring soon lulled her to sleep. Her last thoughts were of her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I think we get the idea that I don't own Assassin's Creed at all... *still waiting for that human shaped package on my doorstep*

I is back! mwahahaha. I don't have anything to say, so keep reading *maked shooing motions with hands*

* * *

Catherine awoke with a loud thumping noise from outside her room. She scurried out of bed and opened her door. On the floor was a very sleepy Ezio. Apparently, he walked into her door, and then fell. Leonardo exited his room in his sleeping clothes.

"Is this going to be my wakeup call?" Catherine asked.

"He does that every morning. You would think he would have learned by now…" Leonardo (the human) stretched. Leonardo (the cat), who had come out of the room with Catherine, stretched too.

"Apparently his skull is thicker than the door." Catherine snickered. "Oh, well, at least it's useful for something."

"When I wake up, I'm so getting you back for that." Ezio mumbled while supporting himself on the wall to stand up.

"You do that. I'm-a go change and then I'll make breakfast." Catherine went back to her room.

"What's breakfast?" Ezio joked.

"She offered that for staying here. I hope you'll be nice to her." Leonardo went downstairs with Ezio following him. Soon, Catherine appeared wearing a brownish-red dress. It fit her nicely. She started fussing in the kitchen, and asked Leonardo for a something to write on, so she could make a list for what to buy for breakfast.

"What do you eat for lunch? The only possibility is soup here." She wondered aloud as she wrote 'fruits' on her not so small list.

"That's what we have for lunch and supper." Ezio explained, eying the kitty that was following Catherine around the kitchen.

"Every day?" She asked.

Ezio and Leonardo nodded. Catherine wrote another twenty items on the list. After convincing Ezio to go buy the ingredients after breakfast, she cut the loaf of bread and some cheese. Leonardo started the fire in the small hole in the wall that they used as an oven and stove, then she made grilled cheese sandwiches.

"This will have to do. Tomorrow I'll make a better one with all the new ingredients." She said as she put three plates on the table. She poured them all a glass of milk, and also filled a small bowl with milk. She put it on the chair next to her and sat down.

"Leo…come on, sweetie." She cooed to the cat.

"I'm right here." Leonardo joked.

Little Leo jumped on the chair and started drinking the milk. Ezio, who was next to him, stretched out his hand and stroked the cat. It hissed and scratched his hand.

"Yeah, Leo, don't let him steal your milk!" Catherine and Leonardo were laughing.

"Little beast." Ezio muttered and finished his sandwich. He took the list from the counter and read though it. "Huh? What's this?" he pointed to a word and showed it to Catherine.

"You've never heard of rosemary?" she asked.

"Is it for eating?" he asked.

"It's a spice."

"Oh."

Leonardo thanked Catherine for breakfast and went to his workshop (living room). Ezio continued to ask Catherine about what he needed to buy.

"That's it, I'm going with you."

"Oh, joy." Ezio groaned. "I'm sorry if I don't know every spice's name."

"I forgive you." Catherine went to Leonardo to tell him they were leaving, when she was splattered with paint. Ezio doubled over laughing.

"Cat, I'm so sorry!" Leonardo wiped the blue off her face.

"It's alright. I was going to tell you I was leaving with Ezio to the market, but now I'm gonna change. _Then_ we'll leave."

"Cat, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, really. I just need some water to wash up."

When Catherine left, Ezio whispered to Leonardo:

"When she comes back, do it again."

When Catherine came back (this time in a green dress), Ezio was blue in the face. She snickered and went to the kitchen. She dipped a rag in a bucket of water and cleaned her face. Ezio came in and held his hand out for the rag. Catherine dipped it again in water and went over to him. She batted his hand away and started scrubbing his cheek.

"You two would make a lovely couple." Leonardo was standing in the doorway watching them. Ezio started to stutter again, but Catherine, having finished cleaning his face, stuck the blue rag in Ezio's mouth and calmly replied:

"Don't we? And I bet his skin would make a lovely purse."

Leonardo laughed and gave Catherine a pouch full of coins.

"This should be enough for today."

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Catherine took the pouch.

"What do you mean 'we'? If you're going, that means I don't have to!" Ezio argued.

"Yes you do, you're going to carry her basket for her. And you're not supposed to leave a lady alone!" Leonardo thrust the basket into Ezio's arms, who grumbled.

"I agree, but that thing is anything but a lady." That earned him a smack to the back of his neck.

As Catherine was opening the door, Leonardo (the cat) came running to her. It rubbed itself on her ankles and started meowing.

"No, sweetie, you stay." Catherine lifted the cat and put it on a stool.

"Meow." It jumped back down.

"_Stay_." Catherine pushed him back with her foot.

"Meow." It sounded like a 'no'.

"Stay with uncle Leo." She pointed at Leonardo (the human), who was trying his best not to laugh.

The kitty tilted its head and looked at Catherine with the biggest blue eyes. Then it turned around and walked to Leonardo and sat next to his feet.

"Meow."

"Let's go." Catherine pulled Ezio by his sleeve, who was stuck between laughing and looking confused.

Ezio and Catherine were walking calmly in the market place. Catherine would stop at a stand, look at the wares, and buy what she needed. Then she would dump it in the basket Ezio was carrying. Ezio noticed she had a small smile on her face, and scrunched her nose when she smiled wider at the merchants when she thanked them.

"Please, miss do you have any money?" A beggar came and latched herself on Catherine's arm.

"No." She answered flatly.

"Please, miss, my family is sick."

"No." her expression was blank.

"Just a few coins…"

Catherine stopped walking and looked the beggar woman in the eye, who smiled expectantly.

"What part of 'no' is too complex for your brain to comprehend?" she asked in the flattest tone Ezio ever heard. The beggar looked taken aback, probably never even heard so many long and complicated words. She left, mumbling curses at Catherine, who was again smiling happily at the next merchant.

"That was quite some way you handled that woman, _signora_." The merchant was saying.

"_Signorina_." she corrected "She just needed someone to remind her of her place." Catherine smiled sweetly to the vendor. He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you?"

Catherine finished buying her groceries and left with Ezio in tow to Leonardo's.

"How much money did Leonardo give you to buy all this?" Ezio huffed, hoisting the basket to a better grip.

"Enough." Catherine replied simply.

"I hope you can cook. If I'm carrying this load for you, I want something in return."

Catherine looked sideways at him.

"It's good to know you have such a kind heart." She said sarcastically.

"Aww, Cat, I was joking!"

"Were you joking yesterday with Leonardo too?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!"

They entered Leonardo's house.

"Back so early?" They heard the artist call.

"Meow." Leonardo (the cat) came running to meet them too. Since it was a baby, it was still clumsy, so when he tried to stop, he slid all the way past Catherine and whacked his head against Ezio's boot.

"Meoooooow" it said looking at Ezio, as if to blame him for hitting his head.

"Aww, what a cute kitty!" Catherine cooed. "Who's my little lion? Come here, baby…" the cat ran to her and she picked it up. She continued baby talking to it, until Ezio cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but…"

"Right, sorry, I got carried away." Catherine put the kitty down.

"Cat, I sent my assistant to buy you more dresses, I hope you don't mind any colors…" Leonardo said as he picked a few brushes from the floor.

"Leo, you didn't have to!" Catherine took the brushes from him and washed them.

"You have no idea how much paint flies around this house." Ezio shoved some sketches aside and sat on the sofa. It was once dark brown, but now it was blue and red and green and black and purple…

"I see." Catherine thanked Leonardo and gave him his money pouch back. "Here's the change."

"You bought the whole market and there's still change left?" Ezio raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean she bought the whole market?" Leonardo took the pouch and opened it. "There's still half the money left."

"_Half_ of it?" Ezio took the purse from Leonardo and stared inside. "Have you _seen_ the basket?"

They went to the kitchen. On the table, was an overflowing basket of groceries.

"Have you invited anyone to eat?" Leonardo asked.

"No. It looks like a lot, but it really isn't." Catherine started opening the cupboards and drawers and taking everything out of them and putting the items on the table. Good thing it was such a big table, made for seating eight people.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked.

"This hasn't been used for a long time, so it's all dusty. And I need space for the other groceries." Catherine explained.

"How did you buy so much with so little money?" Leonardo asked her.

"I have my ways." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you do, from now on you're making all the shopping, I need to start saving some money." Leonardo went back to his work.

Ezio sat in a chair and fiddled with a fork he found on the table.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Catherine asked him.

"The next target only comes to town in a few days." Ezio explained and sighed. It was obvious he was restless and didn't like to do nothing.

Catherine hummed softly to herself while she washed the cupboards contents. She threw a rag to Ezio and told him to dry them. He mumbled but didn't have anything better to do, so he helped her. While she put the items back in the cupboards after having cleaned them, Ezio noticed how she would hum while she worked.

She washed her hands and cut the excess fat from the piece of meat she had bought and sliced the meat in three thick steaks. She reached in one of the cupboards and took a bottle of wine.

"Can you open this for me?" she held the bottle to him.

"Drinking so early?" Ezio pulled the cork. There was a satisfying 'pop' sound.

"Meow." The little cat was sitting on the floor next to Ezio, looking intently at the cork in his hand.

"Give him the cork, watch him." Catherine took the bottle back and Ezio dropped the cork on the floor. Leonardo jumped on it, held it between his two front paws and started licking the reddened end of the cork.

"You have a drunk cat." Ezio laughed.

Said cat finished licking the cork, then tapped it with his paw. It spun away. He ran after it, then tapped it again. It spun further away. He crouched low and wiggled his butt, then jumped on the cork. Ezio watched the kitty in amusement until he got bored. He went back to watching Catherine.

She had poured half of the bottle in the bowl, and was laying the meat carefully in it. She plucked a few leaves from the herbs she had bought and pressed them to the part of the meat the wine didn't cover. She put the bowl aside, and went back to plucking the leaves of the herbs and throwing the stems away.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked.

"I'm going to dry the leaves, so they last longer." She explained.

"But won't they die if you dry them?"

"Well… I guess, but if I put them in a glass of water they will wilt and rot. And if I dry them, I can put them away for later use. And the smell will be preserved Here." She handed him a leaf and told him to rub it with his hands. When he did so, a strong smell of mint invaded his nose.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's strong."

"There are other herbs that have a sweeter smell than mint. Or some are the same, but weaker. Or have completely other smells. Here, taste this." She gave him another leaf. He sniffed it and put it in his mouth.

"That's saffron." She said. "It's a bit strong like that, but with meat it's really good."

"I never thought I'd see this." Leonardo was entering the kitchen.

"What?" Catherine asked while throwing the stems away.

"The big bad assassin learning about cooking herbs." Leonardo laughed. He took the cork from little Leo and threw it to the side. He watched the cat chase its new toy.

"They're not only for cooking, they can be used as medicine too." Catherine said and immediately wished she didn't, it reminded her of her mother. She was a doctor, and often made salves for Catherine and her siblings using herbs. Catherine had learned how to make them, so she didn't need to spend money on medicines after her parents died.

Leonardo and Ezio noticed her expression darken and looked at each other.

"Cat?" Leonardo called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I… I just remembered my mom." She turned away and lowered her head, spreading the leaves on a wooden tablet.

'They passed away.' Leonardo mouthed to Ezio. 'And she misses her brother and sisters.'

Ezio understood and looked at Catherine in concern.

"When did you lose your parents?" he asked.

Catherine looked accusingly at Leonardo.

"About eight months ago." She whispered.

Ezio raised his eyebrows at Leonardo. How could she have been so happy earlier in the market, he himself didn't get over his family's death so quickly.

"Leo, may I put this in your garden to dry?" She pulled them out of their musings.

"Feel free." He said.

She went out the back door. Ezio and Leonardo looked at each other.

"I don't know who she is, or where she comes from, but I sense we are going to learn a lot from her." Leonardo said as he left for his work again.

Ezio stood up and followed Catherine. He had to agree with Leonardo, he thought the same. He found Catherine placing the wooden tablet on the small garden table. She had moved it from under the tree, so it was standing in the sun. She had her back to him, so she didn't see him. He saw her look around the garden and mutter:

"This garden's a mess."

"We don't even use it." Ezio said. Catherine flew startled around and put her hand to her heart.

"Don't _do_ that!" she huffed.

"Sorry." Ezio grinned. "Anyway, we don't even come out here, there's no time."

"But it's such a big garden. You could put a bigger table here and eat on sunny says like today." She said looking around. There was a high hedgerow all around it, giving it a lot of privacy. Unfortunately it was unkempt. The grass was very green and healthy, but the flowerbed was overgrown with weeds. There was an apple tree and a rosebush.

"Maybe you should ask Leonardo. He might like the idea." Ezio watched the little kitty chase a bee.

"Yeah. My brother used to help me in our garden." Ezio glanced at her and saw her sad expression. "I somehow always managed to kill his roses…" she half-laughed, looking at the rosebush.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know how you feel, I lost my father and brothers too." Ezio put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"CRASH" They jumped. The noise had come from inside the house. They ran inside.

"Help!" Leonardo called from the living room. When they entered, they saw Leonardo on the floor, with another body on him.

"Derek!" Catherine kneeled down next to them and helped the stranger sit up. Ezio pulled Leonardo up.

"Cat? Where am I?"

"You kicked the console?" Catherine was hysteric.

"Uh-huh." The stranger nodded. Catherine jumped up and grabbed her hair.

"You _kicked_ the console?"

"Yes…"

"YOU KICKED IT???"

"I think we have established that yes, I kicked it." The boy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Catherine fainted.

* * *

Will Ezio and Leonardo find out who the stranger is?

Will Catherine ever wake up?

Will Miley burn up the house?

Will Annabelle convert to a bunny loving sociopath?

Will Leo the Kitty grow thumbs and steal teh Tuna can?

Why are we asking so many questions to a computer screen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Assassin's Creed, Animus Woman wouldn't be there.

* * *

The stranger knelt down and lightly patted her cheek.

"Cat." _patpatpat_ "Cat." _patpatpat_ "Cat." _slap_ "Catherine!"

She jolted up and grabbed the stranger's collar.

"You left the girls _alone_? Who's gonna look after them, and who's gonna make sure Miley doesn't burn down the house and what are they gonna _do_?"

"Wow, Cat, I'm flattered that you're so worried about _me_." The stranger stood up and put a hand to his hip. He pushed it to the side and there was a loud cracking noise. He grunted. "But I'm okay…"

"We're here, Cat." A small voice said from behind Ezio and Leonardo. Two girls were standing by the sofa. Catherine rushed to them, knocking Leonardo to the floor again.

"Are you hurt? Did you break anything?" Catherine felt the girls' arms for any harm.

"We're fine." The taller one said annoyed. "Derek kicked the console." She pointed at the boy who was looking around.

"I was nervous!" he argued.

Ezio cleared his throat.

"Who are these?" he asked.

"Are these your siblings?" Leonardo looked at the two girls.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Leonardo, I'll find a job and I'll leave as soon as I can, I don't want to be a burden for you." Catherine sighed.

"By all means, stay here." Leonardo smiled.

"But…"

"You are welcome here until you find a way to go back."

"Leo…"

"I insist."

Catherine sighed and hung her head.

"Thank you Leo."

Leonardo smiled and looked at the smallest girl, holding a pink rabbit toy. She had shoulder length strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes. She was hiding behind Catherine.

"Hello little lady" he crouched down to her eye level. She hid her face in Catherine's dress.

"Say hello to Leo, Anny." Catherine stroked her head. The girl shook her head.

"Is this where we're staying?" the other girl interrupted. She had short dark blond hair, but the same eyes as the small one.

"Miley, don't be rude." Catherine hissed.

"Yes it is." Leonardo laughed. "But I'm afraid you'll have to sleep with your sister, I have no more rooms."

"Better than sleeping with the bear." Miley muttered.

"Bear?" Ezio asked.

"She means me." The boy frowned. "I'm Derek." He held out his hand to Ezio, who shook it.

"Ezio." He said. "Why 'bear'?"

"Because he's big." The girl said.

Ezio and Leonardo laughed. Derek was actually pretty short, only taller than Catherine, but still shorter than Leonardo.

"This is Miley." Catherine pointed to the older girl. "And this is Annabelle." She put her hand on the small head.

"Cat, I'm hungry." Miley said. She looked around.

"Stop being rude, I'm making lunch."

Catherine went to the kitchen, the two girls and Ezio following her. Leonardo looked at Derek, who had been quiet these last few moments. He was looking in awe at the same picture Catherine had discovered. Leonardo decided he would colour it with oil paint, so it would look more realistic. It wasn't even close to a finish, but Derek had the same expression as Catherine.

"Your sister liked it too." Leonardo stepped next to him and looked at the picture, deciding on the next colors.

"It's beautiful." Derek croaked out.

"Thank you. Do you paint?" Leonardo asked.

"No. but I know how to draw."

"Really? What do you like to draw most?" Leonardo held a piece of paper and a bit of coal to Derek.

Derek took it hesitantly and looked over his shoulder to the kitchen door.

"Catherine, when she's distracted." He said as he started to sketch. "Ever since mom and dad died, she's been so serious. She works 'till late and she cooks and cleans and looks after the girls, she's not the happy sister I once knew. When she thinks no one is looking, then she goes back to who she used to be. The only one she is comfortable with being herself is Annabelle."

Derek showed his sketch to Leonardo. It showed Catherine with her back turned facing the kitchen counter, but looking down to her left, where Annabelle was holding a handful of her dress in her left hand, and her bunny with her right. By Annabelle's feet, the little kitty was sitting on the floor, its tail spread behind it, also looking up at Catherine. Catherine had a smile on her lips, and Annabelle was looking questioningly at her. The sketch was quick, but the contrast between strong and faint lines of coal, and where Derek smudged it with his finger gave it a certain charm and depth.

"It's really good." Leonardo looked up to find Catherine and Annabelle there by the counter. The kitty was now playing with its cork, and Ezio's leg could be seen from behind the door. Leonardo assumed he was sitting by the table. Miley's voice could be heard arguing with Ezio. He smudged a little more here and drew a little more there. Soon, his imagination had removed the wall from the picture, so it now showed Ezio slouched on a chair, his back turned, and what he remembered of Miley kneeling on an opposite chair, reaching out to Ezio. Leonardo held the picture at arm's length.

"It's good." Derek looked at it. "May I ask a favor?"

"Of course." Leonardo put the picture away and looked at Derek.

"Can I be your apprentice?" He asked.

Leonardo was taken aback. He never had an apprentice before, he didn't know if he would be able to teach. But the young man had talent.

"I'm not sure I have the qualities to teach someone." He said.

"I know you do. You're a great artist."

"Alright. You're going to be my first apprentice."

"Thank you so much" Derek smiled widely. Leonardo laughed and admired the handsome features of his new student.

Catherine entered the kitchen with a little difficulty. Annabelle was holding her dress so tight, there was barely room for her legs to move. Catherine missed pants.

"Anny, I can't walk." Catherine picked the small girl up and put her in a chair. She went to the counter to finish making the meat. She felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to the left and saw Anny looking up at her with those big eyes. She smiled.

"Don't you want to play with your bunny?" Catherine asked. The small girl shook her head furiously, her hair falling to her face. "I'm making lunch, sweetie, I can't play now."

Annabelle let go of her skirt, but followed Catherine around the kitchen as she moved to the cupboards and drawers.

"Why is she so shy?" Ezio asked Catherine as he sat in his usual spot where he could see the window and the door, and wasn't backed up in a corner.

"She's shy like that around other people." Miley kneeled on the chair opposite him.

"Sit up straight." Catherine scolded her. Miley did. As soon as Catherine turned her back to them, she knelt again.

'_Brat'_ Ezio thought.

"Why do you have so many knives in your belt?" Miley asked.

Ezio looked over to Catherine. She shrugged at him.

"I kill people by throwing knives at them."

"Can I try?" Miley reached towards his belt.

"NO." Both Ezio and Catherine said.

"Cat, he's probably more irresponsible than you say I am, and he can throw them." Miley argued.

"Hey! I'm not irresponsible you little brat!" Ezio pounded his fist on the table.

"And I'm not a brat!" Miley pounded her much smaller fist too, making a much less impressive noise.

As they kept arguing, Catherine ignored them. Annabelle wasn't so nervous anymore, she was playing on the floor next to Catherine with her pink bunny. Leonardo (the cat) kept pouncing on the bunny and biting its ears. Annabelle would push him off with a soft 'go away' and continue to play with her toy.

Catherine drained the wine from the steaks into a pan and put it to boil with the herbs that were on the meat. She cut the steaks in half, since now there were six of them, and put them on a frying pan with some olive oil. They started sizzling softly. She cut some vegetables the size of bites and put them in the pot with the wine and the herbs. As she waited for the meal to get ready, she watched Annabelle play. A soft smile graced her lips.

She looked up when she heard laughter coming from the living room. Derek and Leonardo entered the kitchen. Derek went to Catherine and showed her a picture. She looked at it for a long time, then smiled at Derek.

"It's really good." Catherine said.

"Leonardo helped me." He argued.

"Cat, can I see too?" Annabelle said, tugging Catherine's dress. Her voice was quiet, and had the same high pitched quality of a small girl.

"I wanna see!" Miley jumped from her chair and ran to Catherine, yanking the picture from her.

"You know your sister is way more polite than you are, right?" Ezio scowled at Miley.

"Bite me." Miley muttered.

"Language." Catherine took the picture from her and crouched down to Annabelle to show her.

"Is that you?" She pointed and Catherine nodded. "And me?" Catherine nodded again. Annabelle took the picture in her small hands and walked shyly to Leonardo. She shuffled on her feet, looking nervous. Leonardo smiled at her. She held the picture up to him.

"It's pretty." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." Leonardo laughed as he took the picture from her.

She ran back to Catherine and hid behind her. Catherine smiled and put half a steak on each of the six plates, then a helping of vegetables with the wine and herb sauce. Leonardo stood up to help her with the plates.

"Thanks, Leo." Catherine said. She put a plate in front of Miley, one next to her, and another one next to that one. She picked Annabelle up and seated her next to Miley, who was wolfing down her steak.

"When was the last time you ate?" Ezio asked Miley.

"Catherine made pasta." She said with her mouth full.

"You haven't made _anything_ since I left?" Catherine glared at Derek.

"We were looking for you!" He defended himself.

Catherine sighed and started to cut her steak in small pieces. Then she switched plates with Annabelle and gave her a spoon.

"It's really good, Cat." Leonardo said between mouthfuls.

"Cat makes the bestest food." Annabelle said shyly.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Catherine cooed at her.

"You're welcome." Leonardo said. Everyone laughed.

Catherine saw Ezio cut a piece of the steak and put it into his mouth. He chewed. He looked up from his plate to Catherine.

"This is _so_ good." He said. Soon Catherine could not tell who had the least manners on the table, Miley or Ezio.

"Meow." Catherine looked down. Leonardo was looking at her with those big kitty eyes. "Meow?"

Catherine cut a tiny piece of her steak and patted her lap. The cat leapt up on it and started purring. She smiled and held the little piece of steak to it. He ate the meat and licked her fingers greedily.

"You're not supposed to give him that!" Annabelle whispered behind her hand to Catherine, even though the whole table could hear her.

"Why not?" Catherine whispered loudly back.

"Kitties only drink milk, Cat!" Annabelle held her petite finger up as if scolding Catherine.

"Right, I forgot." Catherine said. "You want some milk, Leo?"

"Meow."

Catherine stood up and filled a small bowl with milk. She put it on the floor next to the sink, and the kitty ran to it.

After everyone was finished with their meals (including the kitty), Catherine washed the dishes and Miley dried and put them away. Ezio had followed Leonardo to his workshop and Derek was looking through some sketches. Annabelle was also in the living room playing with the kitty.

"Cat." Leonardo came in the kitchen. "Come look at this."

Catherine followed Leonardo into the workshop. Annabelle was on the couch, curled around the kitty, using her toy as a pillow.

"It's her naptime." Catherine smiled. "I'll take her upstairs so she doesn't bother you." She picked Annabelle up and went to her room. Miley was rummaging in her closet.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked.

"Shh, Anny's asleep. We'll go out and buy you something later." Catherine put Annabelle on the bed and pulled her little shoes off. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucked her in.

"You take such good care of them." Ezio said.

Catherine jumped and glared at Ezio.

"Stop creeping up on me." She hissed.

"I heard him…" Miley said smugly.

"Maybe you should ask him to train you to be an assassin too." Catherine shooed them out of the room.

"Can I Cat, oh, please Cat?"

Catherine looked at Ezio for support.

"I don't mind. As long as she doesn't get in the way of my work…" Ezio shrugged. Catherine looked incredulous.

"See? Oh Cat, _pleeeeeeease_!" Miley grabbed her dress and practically dragged her down.

"Are you _nuts_? Of course not!!!" Catherine pried her dress from Miley's hands and went outside to retrieve the dry herbs. Miley stomped away to the living room. Ezio followed Catherine.

"You prefer to have her bored and pestering you than to put her in my care, where she will learn to defend herself?" Ezio said to her back.

"I don't want her hurt." Catherine scooped the herbs in a small jar and closed the lid tightly.

"She won't be if she knows how to defend herself…" Ezio held her arm so she wouldn't walk away.

"Why are you insisting? You don't look like the type to like kids." Catherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't."

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Look." Ezio sighed and turned her around so she would face him. "I just want to do something for you."

"Why?" Catherine was suspicious.

"You've been good to us. And both Leonardo and I don't think you're a threat."

"I'm flattered."

"That's not what I meant." Ezio groaned.

Catherine sighed and went back to the kitchen with Ezio in tow.

"Fine." She put the jar away. "But if I see so much as a scratch on her, it's your hide."

"Yes, ma'am" Ezio grinned.

"Get out of here!" Catherine pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Brat!" Ezio called, entering the workshop.

"I'm not a brat!" She called back.

"Cat said you could train…" Ezio smirked at her.

Miley's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"But I don't think I want to train you, you're too much of a brat…" Ezio turned to leave for the garden.

"I'll be good, I promise!" Miley ran after him until they were outside. Catherine and Derek were there talking about what they would do to the flowerbed. Catherine looked back at them and gave Ezio a warning look. Derek put a hand on her shoulder and murmured something in the lines of 'it's alright'.

"So, brat…" Ezio turned back to Miley and put his hands on his hips. Where to start…

"I'm not a brat!" Miley stomped her foot.

"First thing an assassin has to know: be quiet."

"But…"

"_Quiet_."

Miley huffed and crossed her arms.

"Good. Now, let's start with something easy. Pickpocketing." Ezio took a coin out of his pouch and showed it to her. "We'll see by the end of the day, how many of these you can steal from me." He put the coin back in his pouch and sauntered off to Catherine and Derek.

Miley went after him. She stretched her hand and reached for the pouch. She grinned when she felt the fabric on the tip of her fingers.

"Remember." Ezio grabbed her wrist and pulled her to stand in front of him. "Be quiet. You sound like a horse walking."

Miley puffed her cheeks out.

"Maybe we should just rip the weeds out and then think about what flowers to plant later." Catherine was saying to Derek.

"Or, instead of flowers, I'll keep you away from the roses, and we'll plant herbs for you. Then you don't have to go to the market every time you need some." Derek pointed out. Catherine seemed pleased with this answer, and they started cleaning the earth. Ezio went back to the house.

"Ezio, aren't you going to fix that hole in the roof?" Leonardo was chasing a pigeon around his workshop. The cat was angrily hissing at it.

Ezio sighed and went outside again. He slapped Miley's hand away again.

"You're too obvious, you can't follow your target around forever, it gets suspicious." He started climbing the ladder to the roof. "Come help me up here."

Miley followed him up the ladder. On the roof were many tools lying around. It probably had to be fixed a lot. Ezio started dragging planks over to the hole and nailing them in place. Miley kneeled down near him and watched, thinking how to get her prize.

Suddenly, a stronger gust of wind blew across the roof, unbalancing them. Miley grabbed the edge of the roof and planted her knees to the tiles. Ezio wasn't so lucky. He unbalanced and fell down the hole to the living room. Miley scurried down the ladder and ran into the house. Everyone was already standing around him, Leonardo poking his cheek trying to wake him up.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't wake him up yet!' Miley dashed forward and knelt down next to Ezio. She untied his whole pouch from his belt and stood up again. "Ok, I'm good." She grinned. Everyone burst out laughing. The noise woke Ezio, who looked around curiously, then frowned at Miley clutching his pouch in her right hand.

"Brat." He muttered.

"Well, you didn't notice it, did you?" Miley grinned. "Let's buy something!" she turned to Catherine.

"Sure, why not?" she laughed.

"Hey, that's my money!" Ezio stood up.

"Not anymore." Catherine took the pouch from Miley and put it down her front for safekeeping.

"Don't think I won't reach there." Ezio warned her.

"If you do you lose a 'weapon'" Derek frowned at Ezio.

"I support him" Leonardo crossed his arms.

"Fine." Ezio sighed.

Catherine smiled and headed for the door.

"C'mon, Miley, let's find something for you and Annabelle to wear." She eyed Derek's jeans and band T-shirt. "Derek too."

"Wait, you're going out like that?" Ezio eyed Miley's clothes.

"Uhhh, ya?" Miley was already outside.

"You're dressed all strangely, you can't be serious."

"Wach me." Miley walked off. Catherine smiled sympathetically at him and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need one of these in _every _chapter? Refer to the rambling in previous chapters.

* * *

"Aren't you going with your sister?" Leonardo asked Derek, who hadn't moved from his spot by the shelves.

"Are you _crazy_?" Derek raised his eyebrows at Leonardo as if he needed a mental check up. "She's going to buy _clothes_, it's like going out with a hungry carnivorous undead rhino!" he turned back to the shelves. "I'm staying right here, buddy…"

Leonardo chuckled and Ezio scoffed. Women. He turned around to go back to the roof, but saw Catherine's shawl draped over a chair. '_shit'_ he thought. Her dress was a bit too open in the front, and her shoulders were half bare. He grabbed the cloth and ran outside after her.

After looking around the clothing shops for a while, Ezio saw a familiar green dress. Next to it was the brat. He neared them and Miley turned to Ezio. She looked at the shawl in his hands, then at Catherine, then back to Ezio. Her face showed no emotion.

"Which ones do you want, Miley?" Catherine was asking her sister while holding up a simple dress that fit the brat.

"Anything's fine, Cat." Miley turned back to the shop owner. "Whatcha starin' at, dork?"

"Why you little…" The shop owner was way bigger than Catherine, who bravely pulled Miley behind her. Ezio decided to step out of the shadows.

"Is there a problem?" he asked loudly. He saw Catherine jump a little and had to suppress a grin.

"What do you want?" The shop owner asked Ezio as he approached the girls.

"I came looking for my wife, is that a problem?" Ezio put the shawl around Catherine's shoulders. He felt her tense up.

"You shouldn't leave her alone, she's a troublemaker." The man said. "Many men like a feisty one. So careless to not cover herself…"

Ezio wanted to punch the fatass on the mouth, but Catherine was faster. The man's nose started to bleed.

"I'll take these as an apology." Catherine said airily, as if nothing had happened. "Come, _husband_." She handed Ezio the basket with the dresses and left, ignoring the man's insults.

"I wish Nathan were here…" Miley muttered as they walked through the streets.

"Who's Nathan?" Ezio asked.

"Jealous, my love?" Catherine joked.

"I only said that as an excuse…" Ezio muttered "And he was right, you shouldn't walk around in dresses like that without company."

Catherine ignored him and entered another shop. The woman behind the counter looked nice, and smiled at them when they entered.

"Good afternoon, my dears what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hello," Catherine tilted her head and smiled at the woman. "My brother is currently in town and has the need for a few extra clothing, could you help me?"

"Certainly, dear, how nice of you to help your brother." The woman turned around and rummaged through some shelves. "What size is he?"

"I'm not sure…" Catherine tapped her chin in thought. "He's a bit smaller than him…" Catherine motioned to Ezio."

"My, you have a handsome husband…" The woman giggled and blushed.

Suddenly Catherine's smile seemed strained.

"Riiiight, how about those shirts?"

"Here they are my dear." The woman put some shirts, pants, a pair of boots and a belt on the counter. "Anything else? Something for the little lady?" she smiled at Miley, who scowled.

Catherine stepped on her foot and smiled at the woman.

"No, thank you, that will be all." Catherine paid and put the clothes in the basket. They left the shop and started walking back to Leonardo's.

"You didn't answer me." Ezio said. "Who's Nathan?"

"He's Cat's _boyfriend_…" Miley sang. Catherine's eyebrow twitched.

"Boyfriend?" Ezio looked at Catherine.

"He wishes…" Catherine replied darkly.

"He's always after her and she keeps rejecting him. I think she should date him, his parents are rich, and he's got a huuuuuge house and…" While Miley ranted off about how great and wonderful Nathan was, Ezio looked at Catherine. She was frowning and walking a bit faster than necessary.

"Cat?" Ezio put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked out of his reach and pulled the shawl tighter around her.

"He's the son of the Mayor. But what his father doesn't know is that he's in a gang." Catherine said.

"Then why does Miley think he's so great?" Ezio kept his voice low and let Miley rant off.

"He's fine when he's not with his _friends_…" Catherine rolled her eyes. "But he thinks he has to prove something to them, so he gets all brutal when they're around."

"Doesn't Miley know of this?"

"No… I try to keep them out of our way."

"You're very protective over them, aren't you?"

"They're all I have left…" Catherine let go of Miley's hand so she could run to Leonardo's house when it came into view.

* * *

When Ezio left, Leonardo proceeded in explaining to Derek how he should hold the paintbrush so the result would be better.

"Like this?" Derek held the brush up for Leonardo to see.

"Try painting like that." The artist next to him said.

Derek stroked a bit on the blank canvas in front of him.

"It feels weird…"

"That is why you should hold it like this." Leonardo held his own brush up.

"Like this?"

"No." Leonardo put his utensil down and moved behind his student. He prodded his thumb into the right place and moved the others until they were where he wanted.

"Don't hold too tight…" Leonardo whispered. He felt Derek shudder before him. Frowning he looked at the boy.

He had whispered into his ear, and his hand was still on the younger one's. Derek was looking at Leonardo, a soft blush gracing his cheeks.

"Um…" Leonardo watched his student's pink lips move.

"Derek?" A small voice made them jump. Derek turned around and watched Annabelle come down the stairs. "Where's Cat?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Cat's gonna be here soon. Why don't you go back upstairs and wait for her? Maybe sleep a little more…" Derek crouched down to look her in the eye.

"But…" she yawned "I'm not sleepy anymore…"

"Yes you are, go back up. Here." He handed her the kitty that was sleeping in the sun. "He's sleepy too. Tell him a story."

"Okay…" she took the kitty and went back upstairs. When Derek heard the door close, he turned to Leonardo, who was sitting on his stool.

"She's such a sweet girl." He smiled.

"Look, Leonardo," Derek shifted. "About before…"

"You don't need to say anything." Leonardo stood up and walked to him.

"No, really…um…I'm…I'm…" Derek didn't know how to say it. Normally Miley just shouted everything out and he had to cope with it.

"I know." Leonardo rubbed his arm. "Guess what? So am I."

Derek stared wide eyed at Leonardo.

"You mean…you're…you're…I mean…you're…"

Leonardo stepped closer and held Derek's hips.

"I think you know what I am…"

Leonardo bent lower and grazed his lips on Derek's and whispered:

"May I?"

Derek answered by standing on his toes and sealing their lips together. Leonardo felt Derek's hands rest on his chest and sighed. He hugged the boy's hips tighter and slid one hand to his shoulders. He ran his tongue over Derek's lip, asking for permission, and was answered by a shy and clumsy muscle. He nibbled on it and received a gasp. Taking the opportunity, he plunged Derek's mouth deeper, feeling his student slide his hands to hug his neck and try to pull himself higher. Leonardo steered them to a wall and hoisted Derek up by the back of his thighs, then pinned him with his body on the wall. Derek hugged Leonardo's hips with his legs.

"Ahem…"

Derek untangled himself from Leonardo, who stepped back hastily.

"Oh, don't mind us, please, keep going at it…" Catherine was grinning widely at them while Ezio looked out of place. He knew Leonardo was homosexual, but had never seen him with another. He promised himself to never bring any girls home again.

"Eww, Cat, they were sharing _germs_…" Leonardo seemed taken aback that she mentioned the typical childishly distaste for kisses, but nothing about two men doing it. He was pleased by that. It seemed Catherine and her siblings understood and accepted it. Especially Derek, who was now rummaging in the basket as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks, Cat." Derek took his clothes and headed upstairs. "Annabelle called for you. She's probably sleeping again."

Catherine put the basket on the kitchen table and came back to the living room. She spotted Leonardo looking back at Derek.

"What are you still doing here?" she grinned at the artist. "Go get him."

Leonardo smiled at her and started walking to the stairs.

"Oh, Leo?" Catherine called, still smiling.

"Yeah?" Leonardo couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"If you hurt my brother in any way I'm cooking your dick for dinner." She kept smiling sweetly at him.

Leonardo stared at her wide eyed.

"Run along, now, don't keep him waiting." Catherine made shooing motions with her hands and went outside to the garden. Ezio gave Leonardo one last look, still unsure of what to do and followed her.

"Um…" Ezio shifted behind her.

"Don't." she didn't even turn around.

"What?"

"My brother and I have this agreement. He doesn't comment on my choices, and I do the same for him. Though I must say…" She turned around with a smile. "I like his choice."

Ezio laughed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe start on dinner?" Catherine Reached into the front of her dress. "Here." She gave him his pouch back.

Ezio noticed the pouch was still warm from her bodyheat.

"How do you save so much money?" he inspected the coins inside.

Catherine smiled and entered the kitchen. Ezio followed her and sat in his chair.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

Catherine laughed and called for Miley.

"Go wake your sister up."

Catherine busied herself around the kitchen and hummed to herself.

"Eww…" Miley came back with Annabelle.

"What?" Catherine sat the youngest one on one of the chairs.

"We passed Leonardo's room, Cat." Annabelle looked up to her sister, who paled a little. "There were strange noises… What's he doing there?"

"Um…Leo and Derek are…playing." Catherine patted her on the head, while glaring at a snickering Ezio.

"I wanna play too…" Annabelle pouted.

"Yeah, me too." Ezio wagged his eyebrows at Catherine. "OW! BRAT!"

"Thank you, Miley." Catherine took the wooden spoon from Miley.

"I'm NOT a brat!" Miley huffed.

"Cat?" Annabelle ignored their bickering. "Can I go play outside?"

"Be careful, and don't leave the garden." Catherine said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dis_** claimer: that says it all

WARNING TIME: angst, blood, death and depression

* * *

Catherine did her best to ignore Ezio while she made cheese sandwiches and cut some fruits for a fruit salad.

"Well, you did say you were having _me_ for dinner…" Ezio grinned. He was leaning his lower back on the counter next to Catherine, his arms crossed over his chest, and his ankles crossed.

Catherine hummed louder.

"I mean, sure, if you're so attracted to me, you could have just asked…" Catherine dammed that grin on his face.

"Give me the spoon" Miley frowned at Ezio.

"No, I don't want the cutlery to get dirty." Catherine muttered.

"You don't have to pretend you don't like me…OOF!" Ezio felt something hit the back of his crossed ankles and slid down to the floor.

"Shut. Up." Catherine continued cutting fruit.

"You know, the view ain't so bad from down here." He eyed her butt. "But I prefer staring down your front."

"That's it." Catherine threw the knife on the counter and handed Miley the wooden spoon. "Miley, he's all yours."

"Oh, _Dio_…anything but the brat." Ezio sighed from the floor.

"I'm not a brat!" Miley lunged at him and started kicking and biting and clawing at him, all the while screaming profanities.

"What's going on?" Derek entered the kitchen, Leonardo in tow. He was a bit flushed, and Leonardo had a goofy grin on his face.

Catherine let Miley answer for her.

"Wow." Derek sat on a chair by the table. "You sure pissed her off."

"Get it off me!" Ezio protected his face.

"I'm not an it!" Miley shrieked.

"Okay, little lady, go get your sister and wash your hands." Catherine picked Miley up and dumped her on the hall leading to the garden. She came back in and saw Derek and Leonardo making out.

"I don't want any of that in front of Miley or Anny. Restrain yourselves to holding hands." She held her finger in Derek's face.

"He started it…" Derek mumbled.

"And get off his lap." Derek obeyed, mumbling all the while.

"You're just jealous you're not in _my_ lap." Ezio had hoisted himself on a chair and pulled Catherine down to sit on his thighs.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Each word was followed by a spoon to Ezio's head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Ezio said after each hit. He snatched the spoon from her and held it out of her reach. "Ever heard the expression 'Love hurts'?"

"Catherine?" Miley was fidgeting by the door.

Catherine ran to her sister. Whenever she used her whole name, something wasn't right.

"What is it, Miley?" she knelt in front of her.

"I-I can't f-find Annab-b-belle…" Miley sniffed. She held a pink bunny up. Annabelle's bunny.

"What?" Catherine took the bunny in her hand and ran outside, the men and Miley following her. "Annabelle! Annabelle!" she looked frantically around "Anny!"

"_Cazzo_!" Ezio was inspecting a hole in the hedge.

"Annabelle!" Catherine shoved Ezio out of the way and scrambled through the hole. She ended up in another yard. On the other side of it, was another hole. She ran across the lawn, Ezio and Derek hot on her heels, Leonardo having stayed behind to calm Miley. When they reached the other side of the hedge, they were in a maze of narrow streets.

"Annabelle!" Catherine called. They heard a child crying to their right. Following the sound, they ended up in a very short back alley that ended in a dead end. Not five feet away from them, was a templar, holding his sword to Annabelle's neck. Her face was white from fear and wet steaks were left behind her tears.

"Cat. Cat." She sobbed.

"Anny, everything's okay now, I'm here." Catherine crouched down and started to edge towards her.

"Don't even think of coming nearer." The templar put the blade closer to Annabelle's skin. Derek pulled Catherine away.

"What do you want, templar?" Ezio growled.

"It was so easy to find out who were your friends. You're very sneaky, but I saw you with this whore and her sister." The templar nodded to Catherine. "I was going after the loud one, but this little bunny was much easier." He shook Annabelle by her hair. "I want you to see what I am going to do to all your friends and family."

"NO! Annabelle!" Catherine tried to lunge at her sister, but Derek held her back. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red.

"You bastard!" Ezio activated the hidden blade and stabbed the man's chest before he could lift his sword.

The man tried though, to bring the blade higher, to deflect the attack, but in the process, cut a gash to Annabelle's throat. As he stumbled backwards, the gash was made deeper.

"Annabelle!" Catherine watched as Annabelle fell as if in slow motion. Blood fell in an arch as the body fell sideways to the floor. She wrenched herself from Derek's arms and caught the small girl before she hit the floor.

"Anny! Anny! Annabelle!" Catherine's cries echoed even in her own ears. She was deaf to everything else, the only thing she felt, more than heard, was the slowing rhythm of Annabelle's heart. She tried to talk, but only a rude, gurgling sound escaped her throat.

"Anny, it's gonna be fine, Anny, stay with me, Anny, I'm here." Catherine tried to keep the tears out of her voice, since she couldn't keep them from her face. "Anny, open your eyes, Anny, look at me." Catherine started screaming. "Annabelle! Annabelle!" she clutched the small body in her arms, and wept into the little neck. She could feel the warm blood on her face getting colder, and cried more.

Derek was fighting WW3 with himself to at least not sob out loud, but defeat was near. He took advantage of his strength over Catherine and pried her away from their sister's dead body. He hiccupped when he touched the cold little arm. Ezio and Derek supported her up and started walking her back. Ezio would be back for the body later.

"Heh." The templar wheezed, clutching his chest. "Make sure you bring that whore every time we kill someone. She makes a great show."

Ezio didn't even have time to respond. Catherine took the templar's sword from the floor and straddled the man's chest. She started hammering the rounded hilt of the sword on the templar's face. Blood squirted everywhere, and there were crunching noises coming from beneath her fist. The man's yells soon tuned into incomprehensible blubber and gurgling, until he finally went quiet. Catherine kept hitting the man for almost twenty minutes after she was sure he was dead.

Ezio finally thought she had had enough time to vent for now and grabbed her arm. He tried to pull her up, but it seemed her body wasn't obeying her. Ezio bent up and picked her up bridal style. She grabbed his collar and wept into his shoulder. She was staining his white robe red, but neither cared. Derek took the blood stained bunny and followed them to Leonardo's.

When they were inside, Miley stared wide eyed at Catherine's blood smeared face and dress. Then her eyes trailed to Derek's hands, where the bunny was being held affectionately. Derek hugged her and started whispering to her. Ezio looked at Leonardo and nodded to the stairs. The artist took them both upstairs. Ezio carried Catherine to the kitchen and sat her on one of the chairs. By now, she had calmed down, and was only hiccupping, a loose tear falling from time to time.

Ezio brought the bucket of water next to Catherine. Inside was still the rag they had used this morning to wipe off the paint. It had slightly tainted the water blue, but it would do. He knelt in front of her and wrung the rag to get rid of the excess water.

"Hey." He whispered to her as he washed the blood off her face.

She looked at him with empty eyes. Ezio had the feeling she was looking right through him.

"I should have watched her better." She whispered.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Ezio took her hands in his and squeezed them. He felt no response.

"I could have watched her better, I could have seen that man, I could have brought her inside the house, I could have…have…saved her." Catherine looked into Ezio's eyes. He had the impression she was looking for something to hold on.

"No, you couldn't. No one could. Don't blame yourself." Ezio let go of her hands and held her arms.

"It's all my fault. First mom, then dad, and now Annabelle. It's all my fault."

"Catherine, NO." Ezio shook her. She looked alarmed at him. "Stop blaming yourself, there's nothing you could have done, you would just have gotten killed too, did you want that? What about Derek and Miley, were you going to leave them?" Ezio said firmly.

"No." she whispered and turned her head to the side.

Ezio dunked the rag back into the water and continued to scrub her face. then her hands. When he finished, he took her to her room. He opened her closet, took one of his white shirts he had left in this room's closet and put it on her mattress. He respectfully turned away and waited for her to get dressed. When he heard her mattress squeak when she sat on it, he turned to face her. He kneeled in front of her again and helped her lay down.

When he exited her room, Leonardo, Derek and Miley were all in the hall. They looked lost. Ezio was ready to bet he did too.

* * *

A/N: please don't kill me!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for all the angst at the moment, but my life is a little shitty right now, so I vent it off like this. I'm sure it will pass...

* * *

During the next three weeks, Catherine didn't leave her room. Leonardo would come in with a tray full of food, three times a day and put it on her bedside table. He tried to make conversation with her, tell her how Derek was still learning how to paint, how Miley still annoyed Ezio, but he continued teaching her the ways of assassins.

"Nothing too dangerous" he would always say, but Catherine just stared out the window, deaf to anything else.

He also noticed she wasn't wearing the nightdress anymore, but a pair of men's pants and shirt. The shirt was hanging off one of her shoulders, so he guessed it was Ezio's, and the pants must have been her brother's, since they apparently fit her.

When Derek came in to take the tray away, he would find that she had eaten only a small fraction of what they had offered her. He was happy enough though, when their parents had dies, Catherine had to stay at a hospital for a whole month because she refused to eat. When Derek had finally lost his patience and said she was abandoning Miley and Annabelle, she started eating again. One week later she was out of the hospital. But now, he didn't know what to do.

One day, they were all quietly doing the dishes after one dinner, and were surprised to see Catherine in the doorway. Her hair was thrown back exposing her pale face. She had dark bags under her eyes. Miley put the cloth she was using to dry the dishes on the table and walked over to her sister.

"Cat?" she reached over to hold her hand. "oof."

Catherine had knelt down and pulled Miley to a fierce hug and started sobbing in her shoulder. Miley sniffed and hugged her sister's neck. Soon they were both wailing on the floor. Derek sniffed into Leonardo's shoulder, making Catherine look up from Miley's curls. She reached a hand out to Derek, who knelt next to them and joined the hug. Leonardo turned away to wipe his tears and Ezio swallowed thickly.

"Cat?" Miley sniffed. "Cat?"

"Shh, she passed out." Derek cradled both his sisters in his arms.

"Wh-why?" Miley sobbed.

"She's fine, Miley, she hasn't been eating enough, she's just weak." Derek shushed her.

(LINE)

Ezio started visiting Catherine ever since she came down, trying to lure her out of her room to have breakfast downstairs with them. He would wake up, get dressed and knock on her door. He never got an answer, but he let himself in anyway. Catherine would still be sleeping, and Ezio would kneel down next to her head and start stroking her hair.

"Hey." He would always say when she opened her eyes. She would blink at him. The most complex answer he would get was a snif. He tried to persuade her to come down, that she had to eat a little more, that Miley and Derek were getting every day a bit more nervous. But all she did was stare at him in a way that made him feel he was invisible.

One day, when he came back from a mission, late at night, he was a little hungry. He strained his hearing for anything, but found that everyone was asleep. Good, he didn't like it when Miley saw his blood stained robes. Then, he had an idea. He made two cheese sandwiches and crept quietly up the stairs. He entered Catherine's room and sat the sandwiches on the night table. He knelt by her head and stroked her hair.

"Anny!" she jolted straight up.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." He whispered.

She flopped back down on the bed and looked at him with watery eyes.

"I brought you something." He gave her the smaller sandwich. "Please eat a little. Everyone's worried about you."

She looked at the sandwich for a moment and sat up slowly. Ezio gave her the bread and she nibbled on it. He himself took a huge bite of his. He looked up when he heard quiet giggling.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a month." She had taken a tiny bite from her sandwich.

"So do you." He poked her ribs. _Dio_, he could count them.

They ate in relative silence, Ezio breaking it to make her take one more bite. He had finished his sandwich long before she had, but he felt so victorious as if he had just climbed a mountain when she handed him the empty napkin. He stood up and bent over her to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for eating. Try to go back to sleep." He tucked her in and turned to leave, but felt something tugging at his sleeve.

"Stay with me." She had sat up and was looking at him with lost eyes.

"I'm all dirty, let me wash up and bring a chair." He motioned to his blood stained shirt and smiled at her.

"No. just…" she took a deep breath. "just take your shirt off. Come here. Please?" she scooted back to make room for him.

"Catherine, sleeping with me won't make the pain go away." Ezio whispered.

"I don't want to sleep with you." She said, a little bit of her tone coming back. "Just…sleep." She whispered again.

Ezio studied her face a little more and sighed. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the corner where the smell wouldn't reach the bed. He sat on it and looked at her.

"If Leo makes the wrong assumption, I'm not taking the blame." Ezio tried to joke to see if she would smile.

Of course she wouldn't. He leaned back and slipped under the covers. Catherine turned and snuggled closer. She put her hand on his chest and felt the smooth skin underneath her palm. His body was so warm and nice, she snuggled closer until her head was on his chest. She felt the heat on her cheek and started crying softly, remembering Annabelle's cold body. They had left it in the streets. She knew they couldn't bring her back, it would bring up questions, and even if she asked Leonardo, who she knew would immediately agree, she didn't want to bury Annabelle's body in the yard. She didn't want to look at the tombstone every day.

Ezio wrapped his arms around her shaking body and turned to the side, so she wouldn't have to bend her back so much. He ran his fingers through her hair and shushed her softly, ignoring the faint pain her nails were inflicting on him when she clawed at his chest. He let her cry until she calmed a little, then reached in his pocket for a tissue. He dabbed her cheeks and put the piece of cloth away in his pocket again.

When he raised his hand to stroke her hair again, he hit her fingers. In his short period of confusion, he felt her fingers at his belt. He only reacted after he heard the thump of it hitting the floor. He grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest.

"Catherine, no." he said softly. "This isn't going to help."

"I need to forget." She whispered.

"You're never going to forget, that would be an insult to her memory." Ezio kissed her fingers.

"I want to forget, just for now." Her eyes begged for him to succumb.

"No." he stated firmly. "This isn't what you want."

"Ezio, please." She watched as he kissed her fingers again. "Please."

"Catherine." He kissed her forehead, then touched it to his, looking her in the eyes. "If you want it so much, we can sleep with each other _after_ you've calmed down. Give it a few more days."

She shook her head and tried to pull her hands from his grip.

"I want to forget, Ezio, please."

"No. you're going to regret it later." Ezio held her hands under his chin. "Don't tempt me, Catherine, please."

"Then get me wine. I can't bear it, Ezio, I want to forget, just for a little while."

"I'm not letting you get drunk." Ezio shifted closer to her.

"Ezio, it hurts so much, please make me forget." Catherine snuggled her face to his warm chest.

Ezio held her tightly and sighed. He started stroking her hair again, and played a little with the tips of it. The moonlight coming in through the curtains made her hair look a bit blue. He kissed her head again when she stopped sobbing.

"Do you feel a little better?" he asked.

Catherine raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were red at the edges and her face was wet. Ezio ran his palm over her cheek and cupped it. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I…" he started, but choked on his words.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Ezio opened his eyes again and looked in hers. They were still so empty and sad. He took another deep breath and leaned forward until their lips met. For a moment, she froze. Then, slowly, she leaned into him and let him curl his arms around her and stroke her back. Ezio felt a shy, wet muscle on his lips, and met it with his own tongue. The kiss was deep and slow, and when they parted for air, she looked questioningly at him.

"I thought you would find that better than spur of the moment sex." He gave her that crooked grin of his.

She sighed and kissed his neck, right where Annabelle had been cut.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He let her snuggle to him and continued playing with her hair until he heard her breathing even out. He felt like he was being used as an oversized teddy bear, but he didn't care. He liked to feel her nose and forehead rub on the crook of his neck when she snuggled deeper into his embrace, and the tickling of her breath on his chest when she sighed.

"Meow."

Ezio frowned in confusion.

"Meow."

He turned his head to look behind him. Next to the bed, on the floor, was Leo the kitty. He looked at Ezio with big blue eyes.

"Mrrreooow."

"Come here…" Ezio whispered.

The cat looked at him for a moment longer, then jumped on the bed. Ezio felt his little paws on the blanket coming closer, and looked at Catherine, to see if she had woken up. She stirred when the kitty settled himself between Ezio's and Catherine's chests, and opened her eyes. She moved her hand from Ezio's chest and pulled the kitty closer, making it lay on its back. The fur on his belly was light orange and looked very soft. As if reading Ezio's thoughts, she took his hand, put it on the Kitten's belly and put her own on top of his.

* * *

A/N: D'awww, kitteh tiem!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the angst is over! I know you might be thinking, but she uploaded three chapters at once (lokk how nice I am) how can she be so bipolar? the answer is: I write during my free period at work. do the little chapters sum up to a huge one, so I break it into parts.^^

* * *

The next morning, Catherine awoke with a jolt. She had has the same dream again. Over and over she watched Annabelle pass away.

"Meooow."

She looked down to her left and saw the kitten was still using Ezio's big hands as a blanket. She sighed and bent her knees to rest her elbows on them. She rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?" she heard Ezio say. His voice was thick from sleep, and he squinted against the light.

Catherine didn't trust her voice, so she merely nodded and laid back, staring at the ceiling. She looked down when she felt a weight on her chest.

"Mrrreow" She absentmindedly stroked the kitten.

A hand pushed the kitten away from her and curled around her right side. Ezio pulled her to his chest.

"I know it's hard, believe me, I know." He whispered into her hair. "But you have to be strong now. Derek and Miley still need you." He kissed her head. "Especially Miley."

"I know." She squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks for everything." She pushed away a little and looked at him. His eyes were full of warmth and understanding. He leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, she was a little wide eyed.

"What was this one for?" she asked him, a little red tinge on her cheeks.

"Maybe I just like kissing you." He grinned sheepishly at her.

"That was cheap. Tell me." Ezio saw a teeny tiny little smile on her lips. He kissed the edge of her mouth and whispered against it.

"Is this a smile?"

"Don't change the subject." Catherine smiled a little wider.

"Well, maybe I'm still confused as to why I like kissing you."

"Do you have any theories yet?" her blush became stronger.

"I think…I might be liking you." He watched as her face became redder and redder, until she hid it in his chest. "But that's just a theory of course." He grinned.

"Miley's gonna kill you." She giggled into his chest.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. Catherine had never seen his eyes so serious and intense looking.

"It would be worth it." He said.

"Worth what?" Catherine swallowed.

"You." He leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss was very passionate, and…

BAM

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Miley stormed in.

"I told you." Catherine giggled at Ezio, who rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, brat." He rumbled and hugged Catherine closer. He rubbed his face on her hair.

"I'm not a brat! And what are you still doing there, get away from my sister, you perv!" Miley made to grab the blanket.

"What, are you going to watch?" Ezio looked back at her from over his shoulder. Miley scrambled away, yelling '_eeewww'_.

"I thought so." Ezio turned back to Catherine and buried his nose in her hair.

"What is it with you and my hair? Every time you wake me, you're stroking or playing with it." Catherine looked at him. Her eyes seemed a little brighter, more alive.

"It smells nice." He said simply. "Hey, do you want to come down and have breakfast with us?"

Catherine breathed deeply and nodded.

"I can't stay in this bed forever, can I?"

"I hope you won't." Ezio kissed her again. "Come on." He helped her up, and stared.

"What?" she asked, stretching her legs a little.

"So that's where my shirt went…" Ezio muttered. He was staring at her exposed shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Catherine whispered.

Ezio nodded.

"It looks good on you." He reached out and ran his warm palm over the curve of her shoulder. He trailed a line from the base of her neck to her ear, making her giggle.

"Are you ticklish?" he grinned.

"N-no…" Catherine stifled her laughs as his finger rubbed a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"No?" Ezio poked her side with his other hand. She violently shook her head no. "Oh, but I think you _are_…" he started poking her.

"No!" she shrieked and fell backwards on the bed. "Stop it, Ezio, it tickles!" she kicked and squirmed away from him until she was sitting against the headboard.

Ezio crawled on the bed and put both of his arms on each side of Catherine.

"Trapped you." He smiled at her.

"What now?" she panted. Ezio opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach growled loudly. He grinned at her.

"Breakfast." He pulled her out of the bed with him and they went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Catherine!" Leonardo hugged her. "It's so nice to see you up again."

She hugged him back and sighed.

"Ow, get off, brat!" Ezio was shaking his arm around, where Miley was currently biting him.

"I'm not a brat! What did you do to my sister?"Miley mumbled around his sleeve.

"Miley, let him go." Catherine held her hand out to her. Miley ran and hugged her sister, almost bringing her to the floor.

"We were worried about you." She sobbed.

"It's okay, now, I'm sorry I worried you." Catherine hugged her sister back. "Let's eat breakfast, okay?"

"Yes, please, we're starving." Derek hugged Catherine briefly. "No one can cook here."

Catherine smiled and shooed them off to the living room. When everyone was out of the kitchen, Catherine started looking around, making another list of what to buy.

"Cat?" Leonardo called from the doorway. Derek and Ezio were looking over his shoulder.

"Yes?" she looked questioningly at Derek, who just smiled slightly. She narrowed her eyes at Ezio, who was grinning knowingly.

"We made something for you." Leonardo held his hand out. Catherine took it, and let him tie a scarf around her head to cover her eyes. She felt a hand on her own and let herself be led, until they stopped. A gust of wind told her she was outside.

"You can look, now." She heard Leonardo say. She removed the scarf and gasped. The garden was beautiful. It still was very simple, but that only made it look bigger. The flowerbed was full of small growing leaves Catherine recognized as spices, and the roses were so healthy, she was afraid to go near them. The apple tree didn't carry any fruits, but the leaves were a vivid green, waving at them in the wind. Next to the tree was a table, just like the one in the kitchen, and was covered with plates and glasses for them.

"This is so beautiful…" Catherine whispered.

"I'm still hungry, though." Miley interrupted. *insert vinyl scraching noise here*

Catherine laughed and went back inside to finish breakfast. She heard Derek and Leonardo talking and Miley playing with the kitten. She sighed. No. she wouldn't cry again.

"Are you okay?" Ezio said from the doorway. Catherine jumped and squeaked.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" she put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry." Ezio showed her that lopsided grin of his.

_Stupid, sexy Ezio… _She thought. She turned around again to finish making breakfast, and heard Ezio's boots step closer. His arms wrapped around her, and he rubbed his nose on that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Ezio, Miley's in the living room." She shied away from him.

"That means she's not here." He murmured in her ear. He held her hips and pushed her softly against the counter with his own.

"Ezio, not here." Catherine batted his hands away.

"She's already used to seeing Derek and Leonardo…" he turned her around and tried to kisse her. She pulled away.

"What?"

"Alright, alright, let's go back upstairs then." He chuckled, but made no mention to leave. He made a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her ear again.

"Stop it." She huffed.

"See, how you're rational now?" he grinned. "Good thing I held back yesterday night."

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I…" he started.

"No, you're right." She sighed. "You're right, thank you." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the mouth.

"Mmmh" he licked his lips. "Did you eat honey?"

She blushed and smiled.

"Maybe."

Ezio grinned wolfishly and leaned down.

"I _love_ honey." He kissed her lips greedily. She giggled at the feeling of his tongue searching her lips for more. Poking her own out, she felt him plunge her mouth with his own and moan. When they pulled apart, he licked his lips again.

"Best honey ever."

Catherine giggled and shooed him off to the living room, so she could finish making breakfast. She took everything outside, then went upstairs to change into a dress. She picked a dark brown one, since she wanted to go to the market later. She didn't want to attract too much attention.

When she opened the door of her room to go back down, she met face-to-chest with Ezio.

"You're so cute when you squeak like that." He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Ezio, no. You wanted to eat breakfast, let's go down." Catherine huffed.

"Aww, let me just play a little." He kissed her.

"No." she dodged his arms and opened the door again. "And I need to go to the market later."

"I'll go with you." He quickly said. Catherine frowned in confusion. "I'll go with you." He repeated softly, hugging her. "I don't want you out there all alone." He murmured into her hair.

Catherine sighed and hugged him back.

"Thank you."


End file.
